


Oh, the Irony

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is exasperating at the best of times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the Irony

OH, THE IRONY

“Are you sure it’s here?” Watson asked. They’d been searching through the seemingly endless shelves for more than two hours.

Holmes raised an eyebrow. “I said it was, didn’t I?”

Watson sighed and began looking over each and every shelf. Again. Holmes was exasperating and that was the best thing he could think to say right now. The worst was …well, anyone who’d met Holmes could imagine the answer to that. 

Finally he spotted the infernal thing and picked it up. “Who loses a spyglass?” He held it up and looked at Holmes. He did not mention irony at all.

~end~

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/alexcat/media/Sept20152.jpg.html)


End file.
